lets get through this together
by Lilianna.S
Summary: Pierce is now stuck in the underworld with John. He has already captured her heart, but will it be enough for her to stay and leave all shes known behind? Will they figure out how to stop the furies once and for all? Well you have to read to find out. /After Abandon/
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic. I hated how no on did John & Pierce story so I decided to give it a try! This is my first story, sooo yeah. I tried my best. Read on!

*All in Pierce's Point of View*

I didn't want to be stuck here. It wasn't because of John. I like him I really do. I actually could be happy here, and that possibility scares me. Why should I be happy, while those who care about me are nothing but? I was letting all my worries, absorb on Johns navy blue v-neck. The worries were still going to be there, but crying and letting John take them away even if its just for this little time. The more I cry, the more my eyelids become heavier, and I know that in the next few seconds I'd be pulled under in into unconsciousness. So I take my head of Johns shoulder and kiss his cheek. Hopefully he'll understand that I do like him, and me escaping or attempting has nothing to do with him.

* I'm drowning. I come up for another breath of air, but only gain more water down my lungs. Everything becomes darker, and at the top of the pool. I see my dad holding my mom while they cry. Why won't they help me? Then something grabs my arm and hauls me up. I smile thankfully at the person. Grandma. She has a smirk on her face from ear to ear, and then whispers something I can't make out. Then pushs me back in. This time I don't see my mom or dad. No I just see a black pit of nothing.

I'm alive, I'm awake. Those two thoughts emerge in my head. But soon followed by, a question I don't really want to answer. What's real? I don't want to open my eyes. At this moment I hope that my mom is down stairs cooking a snack, that Alex is watching football in my living room. That I'm NOT in the underworld again, that my grandma isn't a furrie because if that's all true then that means the death of one of my new friends would be real. And that her death was my fault. Because John loves me.

I open my eyes, because I don't want to hold onto the falseness of all my hopes if there not true I rather deal with it then make my hopes higher then they already are. As my eyes become used to the dark I notice a boy. Not any boy the one and only John. Tucking my feet under one out of the two puffy blankets he must of placed on me. All my hopes come crashing down. I hold back a sob but John must of heard my fail attempt of hiding it. He rushs over to my side in a swift motion. He's face a few inches from mine at a comfortable distances. His eyes, and face aren't guarded. His eyes are full with concern when he asks " Pierce are you okay?" I nod and respond "Just a bad dream." He's eyes becomes hard as stone and flashes to apoglitic eyes soon after. "Want to talk about it?" I shake my head no " Maybe tomorrow, I'm tired." A half a lie I was tired but I wouldn't talk about it tomorrow because he'd blame himself more than he already did. I've gotten these dreams ever since the accident. Always the same. Me drowning. But what I learned yesterday, changed my dream to something far scarier . My grandma murdered me, well actually it would be attempt since I found away out of the underworld. I haven't got a decent sleep, for a long while. He nods, understandingly and I ask "How'd I get here?" He sighs preparing himself for a long explanation. "I brought you to the-" I cut him off "No how'd I get here?" I point down on the soft cushioning of the bed. Another sigh escapes his mouth, and another look of understanding washs over him "Oh, you fell asleep. I thought you'd get up in an hour. So I just let you sleep in my arms. But two hours past so I moved you here to be more comfortable." He says, in a mater fact tone. I blush while remembering that John was holding me while I cried. "Oh" I respond. "Are you comfortable?" He's face looks, like he's prepared for me to snap at him He thinks I wouldn't have these dreams if he didn't look my way when I was 7. I don't blame him. He probably blames himself enough for the two of us. Or that being down here makes everything uncomfortable. While I would never admit it but his bed is way more comfortable then mine. He brought me here to make me safe and all I have done was treat him horribly, with my robotic nods, and short answers. I nod, and ask "Where are you sleeping?" Confusion, sets on his face as he points to the leather couch, where he was holding me a few moments ago while responding "On the couch if you need me let me know okay?" I nod my head what am I a robot? He starts to turn away. So I reach out, and lay my hand on his arm. Instantly he is facing me again. "You could sleep, here. The couch can't be comfortable." I studder on my words. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. But did I really want a boy in the same bed as me, who already said he loved me? As a look of pure happiness is set on his face, I made my decision but then the look quickly is washed away with doubt. "Are you sure? No don't worry I'm -" I cut him off. "Its okay will just sleep" he looks at me waiting for me to change my mind. Which I honeslty don't want to, I just need him to be here. Like when I used to have nightmares my mom would hold me. But she's not here and I need this. After a few moments he realizes that I'm not changing my mind and makes one swift movement to the other side of the queen bed, and under the blankets. I watch as he stares at the ceiling. He looks so vulnerable. He chuckles, this is the first time I've seen John laugh. It looks great on him. "What's so funny?" I ask. "Nothing." Yeah right. But I decide not to peruse this question anymore. So I ask "Are you comfortable?" He nods and asks "How about you?" I reply truthfully "No" he stiffens ready to get up so I say "This would be more comfortable." I move closer, and place my head on his chest. I look up at him, he has a mix of confusion and happiness on his face. He then realizes that I'm not moving so he wraps his arm around my waist. I then kiss him on the cheek and whisper "Goodnight John" He kiss the top of my head and responds "Goodnight love" I know I'm being selfish, because he loves me and I don't know what I really feel for him right now. I do have some feelings but I'm to confused and there's to much going on right now to sort them. But I need someone to hold me tonight and scare away the nightmares like my mother would do when I was young.


	2. Chapter 2

Heey! :D

Again remember this is my first story. :$

I tried doing Johns point of view at a specific part, but Johns a hard character to do. Remember in Abandon how Pierce would say he was guarded well not exactly those words but along the line? Well yeah, but he does these little things. So its pretty hard attempting to get into his head :o Here's my attempt, my only attempt to unless you guys like it.

I really don't know what else to write. The next chapter might take awhile, sorry. Suggestions would really help :)

Chapter TWO

*Pierces Point of View*

I woke up, to the rusling of the blankets. I peek through my eyes, hoping that if Johns awake he won't notice if I'm awake too. I don't want things to be too awkward between us. Luckily Johns asleep and has some how kicked off the blankets that were covering him. As my eyes travel from the blanket to him I notice that Johns shirt is off. I don't remember him coming to bed with it off. He most likely took off during the night. He wasn't pale, but he wasn't too tan. His skin had a beautiful glow, he didn't have muscles like those older man who worked out 24/7 and did commercials about fitness but he definitely was muscular. The sun shining through the window to my left was making shadows on the walls, so as my eyes trail up from his chest and towards the shadows on the wall, I see that his eyelashs aren't together but separate. Which only means he's awake. I look down at him, and realize he's been staring at me with a smirk on his face. He's definitely seen me checking him out. I curse my self mentally. And turn my head to face away from him and nuzzle my head into one of his fluffy pillows. He chuckles, so I turn around and give him a glare. Which makes him, stop completely as his face turns into the stony look he uses to guard his emotions. I role my eyes and say. "Seriously John you need to stop guarding your emotions, if I saw you checking me out I'd probably laugh too" I blush, realizing I admitted to checking him out. He notices to and smiles but his eyes are still guarded and I blush deeper. "Your still doing it." I say annoyed. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. At leasts that's more than I'd usually get.

*John's Point of View*

I slide back into, bed watching as she

snuggled on of the many fluffy pillows on the bed. I kick off the blanket and peel of the shirt which is plastered to my body with sweat. I went to go get her some clothes from here house. Since she didn't liked the way I dressed her. I close my eyes, my body facing the ceiling. As I feel Pierce steering beside me. Seconds later, I start to feel her eyes on me. I open my eyes, at the point where here eyes on my chest. As her eyes move to my face shee notices I'm awake and that I caught her staring. She then turns and snuggles into her pillow even more. I chuckle, she's just so beautiful and to be embarrassed because of watching me, because I really don't mind. She turns around and gives me glare. I didn't want her to be mad at me already. She roles her big beautiful honey chocolate eyes and says "Seriously John you need to stop guarding your emotions, if I saw you checking me out I'd probably laugh too" She blushs, realizing that she just admitted to checking me out. I smile, a big smile. At least she admits it. She blushs deeper. "Your still doing it." She say annoyed. I look at her I mean really look, she's beautiful. Even when she just woke up. Her hair is in a messy bun, her gray shirt is wrinkled. But it looks good on her. I give her a smile.

*Pierce Point of View*

"Whatever just tell me where the washroom is?" He points to the door on his right. "I can just, "think" of you clean and you will be" he says in a serious tone. "No, I want everything normal well as normal as it can being down here in the underworld" He nods, and with that I jump off the bed and run to the door. I lock the door. Strip of my clothes and hop into the shower. The warm water feels so good right, now. Relaxing my muscles. Then John knocks on the door and says "Hurry up, I need a shower too" I'm about to respond, with something along the lines of "Think yourself clean" but then i hear his footsteps getting fainter and fainter. I turn off the tap, and hop out and search for a towel. I look in the little cabinet under the sink. I find a white, towel and wrap it around my body and grab another for my hair. I'm about to pick up my clothes when I realize that I have no clean ones. So I stick my head out of the door and call for John. He walks out of the living room and stops a couple feet away and asks "Yes?" I respond "Well I kinda don't have any clean clothes. So I was hoping you'd give me some?" "Oh yes, I went to your house and snuck in and took some of your clothes" What the heck, I swear he was with me all night. That's why his shirt was off. Knowing I don't like his "thought" up dresses he probably went running to my house. Since he doesn't own a car, and took it off his shirt so he wouldn't be sweaty. "Oh that's why this morning you didn't have shirt on" He laughs, and gives me an all teeth smile. It was beautiful, I just couldn't stop staring at him. He clears his throat, and looks at the ground. I hit my self in the head, and blush. Why do I always say the stupidest stuff when I'm around him. "Yes, that's why. Here's your clothes" He starts to pull out a luggage bag and drops the bag on the bed. I wait there with my head sticking out, for him to come over with some clothes. After a minute or two I ask "John, can you hurry up and stop standing there." He chuckles and gives me a knowing look. "Pierce, do you remember what you said before? Well I'm taking your advice. I want you to come out here and get it. Its not that hard, you have a towel right?" He raises his eyebrow, and shows me a flirty smile. John my John is being flirty? He must have fell down while running and cracked his head. "Yes I have a towel" I open the door fully, and he's eyes become big. He probably didn't think I'd do it. I walk straight to the luggage. I un-zip it and respond. " Emotions are different then want buddy, but at least your attempting. Go have your shower, ill change out here." After one more look at me he smiles and walks towards the washroom and shuts the door behind him. I get dressed after I hear the shower running. When I'm finally done, my stomach starts to rumble. So I head over to his kitchen and grab an apple. And turn on his record player and sway to music and head back to the bed to put away my luggage. I'm not getting settled here, no matter what my feelings for John may be. When I hear the door open, I wait awhile and turn around smack right into his chest. No his wet chest. Which means he doesnt have a shirt on or.. Before I finish my thought, he lefts my chin up and says "Don't worry I have a towel." I blush, he laughs more. "Why are you out here?" I ask. "Well, I forgot my clothes out here" I role my eyes "Can't we use my mistake as an example? I swear you were there in the whole awkwardness? " "I was there alright. But my eyes and brain where a bit preoccupied" He says truthfully. With no flirtation in his voice what so ever. I ignore his comment and role my eyes again. He then starts laughing again. "Why are you so happy,and giddy?" I asked while crossing my arms over my chest still annoyed. "You make me happy." I give him a small smile. I wasn't annoyed anymore but I liked bothering him. He laughs again "Why are you laughing?" I ask, with no tone of annoyance in my voice this time. "Your standing in my way to the drawers." And with an "Oh" I move out of the way. But instead grabs me and pulls me to his chest. I gasp, and he chuckles. He then starts moving, to his own beat. The beat from his records was fast, to fast for a slow dance. But he kept slow dancing. And since the song was half way done already sadly the song started to end, he spun me around and lowered me with a dip. I looked into his beautiful eyes accepting a kiss, but what I don't expect is for him to turn his head away, he then pulls me up from the dip position and grabs his clothes from the dresser and heads towards the washroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hey, bye! Go on read.

There must be way out of here, I think as my eyes scan John's room. Its useless to to exercise the thought knowing John he probably locked everything. "Dinner is ready!" John called from the kitchen distributing my escape plan. Then guilt rushes through me, for calling it an a escape. I'm actually starting to enjoy Johns company and I still don't understand my feelings for him. Its still very complicated, especially with everything going on. The last thing I want to do is lead him on and the discover that my feelings for him aren't what he'd like them to be.

"Are you coming?" He asks sounding annoyed. I pick my self off from his bed, where I have been day dreaming and start to straighten my clothes making myself look presentable.

"Did you like dinner?" He asks me. I nod fiercely its the most delicious thing I've ever tasted. He has already finished his food and now his picking at the little leftovers. "Yes, its amazing" I say hoping to reassure him. We start talking about non important chatter. When he suddenly asks "I have a pen and paper if you want to write that letter?" He asks politely while picking up a piece of his salad."We talked about this" I sigh he doesn't understand the consequences it will have on everyone I love. My dad will possibly blame himself for letting me stay with my mother, my mother would feel betrayed that I ran away with a guy she never met. When in reality I didn't runaway, I have to be here "for my own safety" John says. The only up side to this disasters is that I may have feelings for John.

"John if you want me to say goodbye one last time why don't you let me?" He sighs, and asked "What do you mean?" I respond, as confidently as I can "Let me go home you can come -" "No" he says surely. I roll my eyes and continue " and tell my mother I'm leaving?" His face is set hard. "No Pierce they'll attack you, at least here I can protect you" I shake my head in a understandingly gesture. I actually do understand, anyways its my life that's at risk but I need to say goodbye properly, or at least let her meet John it'd help her get over me leaving easier.

" John, you can protect me back on earth too. I promise you that ill come back with you, ill tell my mom that your my boyfriend that I'm in love and when she goes to bed I'll leave her a note or something saying we ran away together. Then we will go back to the underworld." I say quickly getting my plan out. I then add " I promise" He looks at his plate and says. "Can I think about it?" He asks me wryly. I shake my head yes, and my face breaks out into a big grin. "Yes please!" He gives me a small smile and wipes his face with a napkin.

As I watch Johns beautiful eyes, he glances at my lips I start to feel a stirring in my stomach not the type the tells you, your hungry. Of course I wasn't I just finished my dinner. The feeling that's far more affecting then butterflys in your tummy. Something that makes being down here forever with him, seem bearable at the least. Even enjoyable. With one more glance at my eyes, he leans in. And for some reason I lean in too. Our lips brush, and a feeling of tingles coarse through my body. From head to toe. He quickly pulls back, because Johns not the one to rush, so to my dismay he gives me one more peck, and starts to get up, and reaches for my plate. I pick it up, deciding to help him, but he shakes his head no and says " Just sit in the living room, there's not many dishes and I don't want you to do it." He says politely. I hand him the plate while getting up from the table, giving him his space and head towards his leather couch. As I sit down I catch myself touching my lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. Oh the kiss, although it was short, it defiantly made me want more. It was unbearable really, as he's cleaning I glance back at him and hope that maybe in the future when he's more comfortable with me, he will kiss me again but next time hopefully it will be longer. I quickly banish the thought. What is wrong with me? I need to start finding away out, or making him agree with the goodbye visit to my mother. Not fantasize what another kiss would be like. I guess, I'm just going to have to trust that whatever instinct that told me to lean in was a good one. That I didn't make things awkward, or get his hopes up. But maybe the kiss helped me get him to allow me that one visit. The kiss did mean something to me, it defiantly did. But I don't think I can afford it to. Because I may not want to go back if things are progressing like this. And I really need to go back home, to stop the furies once and for all and help clear my uncles name. No matter how many times John tells me that there's no way, I'm going to keep trying. John of all people doesn't deserve any punishment they give, yes sometimes his way of dealing with things are a bit harsh... "Would you like to visit the horses?" John snaps me out of my train of thoughts. I look up at him and notices the vulnerability in his eyes. I nod quickly, and pull myself up.

I look around, feeling astonished. When I look at John, he smiles probably being able to see this emotion on my face. "John?" "Yes, Pierce" he says. "Y-you fixed it" I say stuttering. I was worried to actually come hear, remembering the last time I was here. With all those who died and didn't know it, stand in lines freezing. The way no one knew that they died, bothered me the most. The poor souls just waited there. But now everything was cleaner there was still two lines yes but they seem calmer. The line that everyone starts of with was longer then It was 2 years ago. But many people have blankets and are sitting down. There where signs , and two young ladys one for each line are bringing towels, and even some blankets. I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the woman they both where smiling, happy it seemed. It seemed like everyone was told what was happening, becuase the older people looked happy, and at peace but the younger people looked devastated. Some where even comforting each other. I pang of guilt surged through me. How come I had a chance at life again, but they didn't? I turn my head away back to John, but in the corner of my eye I see, at the very front was a girl, with very dark hair. As she put her hair into a pony tail, I see a black leather cord on her neck. Which reminded me of...

Jade. It couldn't be. I start running to the front of the first line. I can hear Johns footsteps behind me, increasing at a rapid pace. "Pierce your not dead it won't work!" He screams, anger and sadness drip from each word. I stop turn around, to look at him. He looks betrayed, he brought me here, to the horses to make me happy not let me leave him forever. But death to me wasn't an option no mater what. I would rather stay down here. "I'm not leaving." I say, giving him a bit of hope. But before he catches up to me. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I scream "Jade!" The girl who I think is Jade turns around. Her hair long bangs covering her eyes. So I grab her wrist, and turn it around looking for the tattoo on her wrist that said _Check Yourself Before You Wrek Yourself_. To my disappointed, and relief it wasn't her, the girls wrist were pale, with a couple of blue veins. As she tugs her wrist from me, I began to sink to my knees. I pull my hands to my face, and try to stop my sobs. Before I know it Johns here, reaching for my arms and lifting me up. He gives me a hug, and says. "Its okay, Pierce she moved on already." I sob harder, trying not to cry. He lifts up my chin and gently wipes my tear stained cheeks. I sniffle a little. He pulls me back to his chest and whispers in my ear. "Its okay Pierce, you can cry"

With that I ball my eyes out harder, in till there's no more tears left. After awhile of my insanely loud, and unattractive sobs. I move away from Johns grip. I wipe my tears away. I grab Johns hand and pull him to the horses. When were almost there. When John stops, which ends up stopping me too. I look up at him, confessed. I thought he wanted to go to the horses today? "Pierce, look how dark its getting" I look at the sky for the first time and see the sunset. "John if its so dark why don't you make it light out then?" I tease him. "Pierce after the sunsets it will automatically be light again." He says matter factly. "Then why do you make it?" "I wanted you to see the sunset before we leave." He reply's so sure of him self. With that I smile at him. "We can watch it then go to the horses" I say trying to get him to agree. "Your tired I can see it" he says. With that I yawn. I quickly take my hand out of his, and cover my lips with my palm and the tips of my fingers touching my nose. A habit. " See?" He says. He takes my hand away from my lips, and drops them to my side. Suddenly without any warning his lips come down on mine. After a couple of seconds of realization, I kiss him back. John pulls me closer, and every problem seems to go away.

Jade. Mom. Dad. Grandma. Alex.

It was just him and the hardness of his arms around me, the softness of his thick long brown waves at my finger tips. He pulled away, and smiled at me. His eyes had a beautiful glow, knowing that if I kissed him that would happen I'd kiss him more often. Not only because of the glow his beautiful gray eyes give, no that's just a plus. It's

because the kiss was amazing and I couldn't believe that I never allowed it to happen before. Yes he gave me a peck on the lips at dinner. But this was different this, was amazing. Those to kiss, where completely different. I loved both. In this kiss everywhere he had touched felt like fire, while the dinner kiss was peaceful, and sweat. This one was more then words could explain.

"Pierce where going to sleep, no discussion" he says as we walk towards his house. During the walk I've been stumbling a lot. "Please" I say. I've been complaining about seeing the horses. " Go to sleep tonight and tomorrow we will go" I nod, and stumble once more. John probaly annoyed by stumbles picks me up and throws

me over his shoulder. "JOHN!" I scream. "Put me down right now!" He laughs and says "no you keep tripping." "No I won't I promise put me down" he laughs again "Go to sleep" I roll my eyes " this isn't a great position to fall asleep in" I say. He laughs puts me down, but before I can move he picks me up bridal style.

I role my eyes again, " come on let me walk" he laughs as a yawn and the last thing I feel is the vibration of his chest while he laughs.

I wake up to John leaning over me in track pants and a loose shirt. " Come on, go get dressed" he says. I slowly get of his leather couch, and walk towards his bed. I go on my hands and pull out the luggage that John brought me earlier today. I pick up cloth shorts, and a t-shirt. And head towards the washroom. I splash water on my face and quickly wash my teeth and put on my pjs. I walk towards the bed. Johns not there, I walk to the leather couch that I was on just moments ago. Not so suprisidly I find John sprawled on the leather couch. I quickly shake him awake. He opens his eyes looking confused and asks "Yes Pierce" I gulp, and realize that I didn't have a real reason to wake him up. "Uhm aren't you coming to bed?" I ask a little shyly. He's eyes get big, and he jumps off the couch. Making me jump to at his suddenness. He coughs to hide the awkwardness and says "uhm yeah okay, yeah sure". I laugh a little and lead us back to his bed. I left the blankets up and leave them at the end of the bed while I drop onto the bed. Just as I'm about to grab the blanket John already has it and lefts it over me and tucks me in. I don't argue. He then slips in after me. I quickly lean into him like I did last night. He kisses my head and wraps his arm around my waist. "S-so did you figure out your answer?" I ask him. I hope he doesn't hear the fear in my voice. I really don't know what its for. A part of me wants to stay, because although I tell John its just a visit, it'll end up with me finding away to stay back home. "Yes" he reply's. I snuggle closer, and ask " What's the answer?" After a few seconds he says " yes" I release a breath, I didn't know I was holding while tightening my grip on John. I then say

" I like the word yes, coming from your lips" I say truthfully. He sighs. I whisper in his ear "Thank you." I peck him on the cheek still having that tingly feeling fill me up. As I start to go under, I hear John whisper in my ear. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes... "

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this one I did off my blackberry because my computer has broke. Sadily, but I was bored and diecded to type it off of here. So sorry, if it sucks.**

**Here we go**!

"Good morning sunshine" John says smiling brightly. He was all dressed up, and I was surprised by his happiness. Yesterday it didn't seem like he enjoyed me leaving even if he was accompanying me. I smile back and pick myself of the queen bed. I grab my clothes which were still in the bag, and head towards the washroom. I quickly, jump out of my clothes and into the hot shower.

After the shower, I start looking for John. I found him relaxing on the leather couch. He spots me almost admittedly and motions me to come over. "Pierce you've been gone for 3 days, what are you going to say?" He asks, with a curious glint in his eyes. We were sitting on the sofa, chatting away about immemorial things, when he asked. I respond, slowly taking time to actually think about it. What possible way could I make my mother like John if I've been missing and then show up with him? And some how make me, leaving never to be seen again bearable? "If Kayla hasn't phoned the cops, I'll ask her to lie for me and tell my mom I'm had a breakdown and needed girl time?" I ask, really it was a question that'd I hope he'd answer. If what I'd said seemed reasonable but John didn't think so. "And if she did?" He asks. "I don't know then. How about we go to Kayla's first and see what has happened these couple of days?" I ask. He nods, and stands up. I give him a questioning look, he notices and says "Well are we leaving or not?"

After a couple knocks on Kaylas house she answers."Pierce! Where have you been!" She looks at me, and then John. She raises her eyebrows asking me silently '_and he is'_ "Hey Kayla." I say. "John, Kayla. Kayla John" I introduce them. Then Kayla squeals and half shouts "Pierce where have you been? Its been 3 days!" I nod, understanding the amount of days I've been gone. "Uhm, ill tell you after but first, I need to know. Did you call the police?" I ask wryly Kayla seems like the type of girl not second guess someone, someone who wouldn't be afraid of getting in trouble. "No, I didn't." I left out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was surprised, I thought Kayla believed me. If I knew how things, where going to happen when I told Kayla to call the police, I would have taken It back. Because I'd make my mother worry she'd think something terrible has happened and I rather her think I was alive and ran off to be with John. Then to have disappeared , or whatever crazy story my furie grandma would feed my mom. After a couple minutes of silenca she then says "Come in guys". She walked John and I to her bedroom. She motioned for John and I to sit on her bed, while she took the desk chair. I plopped down, while John stood there leaning against the wall. Not taking Kayla suggestion. I moved, my hands in a gesture asking her to continue, and she did just that. "When I came to meet you and alex at his car at two, instead of you being there it was your grandma." I could feel Johns eyes on me. I quickly glance his way, and I notice how tense he looks, he's as tense as I feel. Kayla sees the effect of what she says and pause waiting for me to tell her to continue, and I do. "Okay, well she said that she seen you with a boy and that she knew him." I nod, because I was with John and she did know him. I was still tense waiting for my grandmother to say something about him murdering me. "She said that -" she pointed to John and continued. " That you and him went out, and how you told her to tell me not do anything." I was shocked, how did my grandma, I mean the furie know I told her to call the police. "But I'm guessing what she told me was a big fat lie well some of it atleast." She looks from John then to me. I nod, and I tell John with my eyes telling not asking _im going to tell her_ he nods his head. And looks at Kayla.

After an hour, of explaining and loads of questions. Kayla promised not to tell a soul. I believed Kayla even though she was known to me at least as the girl who was bullied on facebook for her boobs size, and Alex's friend. I actually started considering her as my own too. "Kayla, what does my mom think?" I choked out, wanting to get it over with. Surprisingly Kayla smiled. " Well your grand- furie said that you were with her for awhile." I just sat, there on Kaylas green plush comforter. Shocked. I look at John who's emotion is matching mine. "I know, after what you told me. I'd think she want everyone to know your dead." I nod, but begin thinking. Why would she want my mom knowing I'm alive? And then it clicks, all the puzzle pieces fit perfectly. She knew I'd come back, for awhile. She knew I'd go to my mom, and say bye. She knew John wouldn't let me go without him. Then I remember what John had said to me when we arrived in the underworld. "It won't be easy, but I at least have a chance of protecting you here. Out there I have none."

It was just a matter of when I'd come back, she was and is waiting for me. Because what John said was true, I was safe in the underworld. But here I'm not and nether is John. I look to John who seems to put the pieces together as well. But Kayla still doesn't understand. So I speak the words we all need to hear. "She knew I'd come back" Kayla, still doesn't understand, but John nods while still shielding his emotions, I can still detected a hint of worry on his face. While John explains, I let it all soak in. John was right, but I'm not going back. Yet. I think John knows that, because he asks. "Kayla you can't tell anyone. Okay?" She nods fericly, if she were to nod longer her head would fall off. He adds " And one more thing, you need to make plans with Alex all day. Meaning till dark." She nods again and repleys "Sure thing, whatever you guys need. John can I talk to Pierce alone?" He mutters a "sure" , and walks out of her room. "Pierce?" She ask shly. "Yes?" "You like John don't you?" I blush and respond "A little blunt aren't you?" She laughs. "Yes, well. I-uhm never had any uhm girl friends before." She blushs, and giggles a little. I nod remember how the first time I meet her, girls were bullying her because her boobs were bigger than others. I laugh, and say "Don't worry, I haven't had a close girl friend in awhile." She laughs, and looks at me sympathetically thanking me for not making it awkward. John then pops his head in and says " Are you almost done your girl chatter?" He asks. I motion for him to leave and turn back to Kayla. Before I can say anything she gives me a hug. "He likes you, that's for sure" I blush but she continues. "You better fight of these stupid furies and come back. Your my first and only girl friend, and I won't be making any new ones for awhile" I laugh knowing tomorrow at school she'll probably start a fight with many of the stuck up snobs in A-wing that consist the school. I get up, and walk to John who was casually leaning against the island in her kitchen. Once he sees me he, heads toward the door with me trailing behind him.

"MOM!" I scream, from the hall way in the front. I hear the clanging of dishes, and my mother running to me! She envelopes me in a hug. I hug her back, she let's go and stares at John probaly first noticing he's here. " Mom, John. John, Mom" I motion between them. They both nod, in hellos. After awhile of silence my mother says " Let's go talk in the living room" I nod, agreeing. But wondering why we are being so professional its not like I haven't had a sleep over for more than 3 days? Then it hits me, well not literary. Johns with me. She leads the way. John pulls me back, and whispers "I know you want to tell her, but you can't for her own good." I smile, up at him. Hoping to reassure him that I won't let anything slip. Well at least I hope. John just stands there staring at me, no making any move to move. So I grab his hand and pull him in the living room.

"So how was grandmas?" My mom asks, as John and I plop on the love seat. I smile, up at her hoping to come up with a lie soon. I look to John for help but he's staring at the ground probably waiting for this to get over with so he can drag me back to the underworld. "Good, you know here and here knitting club" I say with a half-hearted laugh, hopping she doesn't catch on I change the subject. "What yah making for lunch?" I ask. Pretending to be hungry, when in reality I don't think I could touch even a tiny piece of chocolate. Nerves do that to me. "Oh honey, yeah sure I'll get started." She says. Glad that things won't be awkward any longer, she leaves with a smile on her face. Once she left the room. I turn to John and say "Now what do we do?" He gives me a pointed look, and laughs. I raise my eyebrow, and he laughs a bit more. Then says "Well wasn't this your plan?" I nod, happy that so far he hasn't dragged me to the underworld or regretting anything. "How about you stay here and" after awhile of thinking I got a plan. "And I go talk to my mom about you. I'll say 'I'm in love'" which I act out in a high squeaky girly voice. He laughs and motions with his hands for me to continue. "Then make her believe me then I'll spend the whole day with her and obviously you." He roles his eyes at the last part. "Then I'll go to sleep-" he gives me a look then I add. "Pretend to, and write her a note, saying I run away with you. Or something." He shakes his head, and mutters an okay. I jump off the couch and say in a loader voice so my mom will here saying " I'm going to help my mom, ill be right back" he roles his eyes as I turn to leave.

"Need any help?" I ask my mother. She nods and point to the plates, in the top drawer. I grab three and place them on the small table in the kitchen that my mother and I usually have breakfast off of. "So you and John?" My mother asks, in most cases daughters try to avoid boy talk, but I welcome it and motion for her to sit. She hurrys, to the seat beside me and looks over her shouldering hoping Johns not there. I swallow a laugh. Knowing John he probably has a good hiding spot and is listening in. She looks back to me and repeats her question. I answer the question has truthfully as I can. " We meet outside of school." Before she could say anything I tell her that he just moved her and is planning to be home schooled by his parents. She looks at me again, with a _okay?_ look. "He asked me out, and we've been going out ever since" my mom looks totattly shocked. "And you haven't told me?" She says more hurt than anger in her voice. "I'm sorry mom, its just there hasn't been girl talk since we came. Mostly my fault. " She smiles, and nods while saying "I'm happy you made new friends and boy friends" I laugh actually blushing a little. Knowing John can hear us. "So what's John all about?" My mom asks trying to be all hip. It really didn't, work why does she even try?

But I answer anyway "He's really sweet, he's reeeallly cute" I say dragging the word_ really_ out. " And he listens to me somtimes" I say with a laugh and contine " he makes me happy, and he's fun to be around with and.." My mom gives me a look and says "and?" She pleads. I nod and lean in and whisper. "Mom I think I've fallen for him" she gasps and looks at me writing a_ Z_ on my face with her eyes. "But I don't know mom" I say, cause in reality I don't know what my feelings for John are. She stands up and comes over to me and gives me an hug and says " Aw honey. Can we talk about this later?" I nod understandely. She walks away from me and calls John.

Knowing John he's probably waiting a couple minutes in his hide out before coming out. So I doesn't look like he was listening in. He looks at me, for a secound while walking in and then turns to my mom and looks at the grill cheese sandwich. "Pierce you didn't saying anything bad about me?" He says, while pointing to the sandwich knowing that we'd been in the kitchen for longer than necessary. My mom laughs catching on. And says "No, but if there is Pierce her will tell me" she winks at me. I giggle a little. "Don't you think it takes awhile to perfect the sandwich?" My mother ask John keeping up with the little small talk, adding a lot of laughter to her tone. He nods and says "your daughter has great aste in food. She had to get it from someone?" He says pointedly to my mother. She chuckles and then they start talking about my dates.

After a couple mintues, of eating and after talk. John then holds out his arm and pulls his sleeve up a little and looks at his watch and says " I need to go home, I'm sorry. I truly wish I could stay." I give him a look which he misses causes he's looking to my mother. "My uncle would be upset if I wasn't home." He says. While standing up, and picking up his plate. Ready to turn and wash it. "John dear, put the plate down I'll clean it and no worries at all I understand. But if you don't mind me asking who's your uncle?" He tells her that the grave yard keeper is. She nods, saying " A lovely man, tell him I said hello." She turns to me. "Pierce walk him out dear" I nod and head to the door with John trailing behind me.

When we get to the door, I ask him "What are you doing?" He looks at me like the answer was already said and I'm one of the slow kids in the back of the class not paying attention. "Going." He states. "Why?" I ask. He talks awhile to answer and says. "You need to convience your mom better but not with me around." I nod. "Also I need to make your mom believe me. And my suposed uncle." I nod again understanding he's going to talk to him, and ask for him to lie.

"Honey-" my mom says. But right at that point John puts his hands on my waistes and pulls me closer. He lips lightly touch mine, if I didn't get his body heat, I wouldn't even know he was there. But ethier way I welcomed the warmth. My mother finishs her question. But coughs first. "Oh cam to see why it took you so long." She stops looks between my flushing face and Johns. "But now I know." She turns to leave and says. "Oh honey I'm setting up a couple of movies for girl time" she pauses again and says. "Goodbye John."

"What'd you do that?" I ask stupidly. "I just gave you a little push, in convincing your mom. And I little for me." He gives me a small peck and slips out the door before I can utter another word.

After the 3rd movie, we were done and we'd just sat on the couch chatting like old times. Till she asked, "Are you sure you love him honey?" I really didn't want to answer, even if John said I needed to convince her.

" How do you know?" I ask. She responds with "Do you completely trust him?" She asks. "Yes" I respond. Because its the truth I do trust John. "When your will him do you feel warm and fuzzy inside?" She asks. I respond quickly without missing a heartbeat. "Yes" She smiles."Do you trust him with your heart?" I smile, and nod my head. She laughs to herself and says " You can't explain it. Love is a feeling which you cannot explain in words or 20 questions. You don't need anybody to tell you what is love and how it feel like, you'll just know when it hits you" she says. Taking in everything I ask. "Then why ask?" She smiles, and says "I needed to know if this boy is good for you." I laugh and she says "He's a keeper honey." I smile and give her a hug. After a while of silence I say " I think I am" she smiles and then says. "I thought you where the way you guys look at each other." She pats my cheek and says "Go to bed see you in the morning."

"Goodnight mom" I say not forgetting that's the last time I'll ever say that to her. I quickly get up and run to my room not wanting to cry in front of her.

While turning on the tap pretending to have a shower, I turn to John whose sitting on the bed. Quickly whiping the few tears that made it out. Luckly he wasn't looking. Which was weird. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He hasn't looked me in the eye all day, and that's scary cause that's what John does. "Nothing." He says eyeing his shoe. I tap him on the shoulder which he looks up too. But then back to shoe muttering "yeah?" I do it again, and say "You haven't looked me in the eye all day." Knowing that sounds werid and put out there but there wasn't any way to ask.

"Nothing." He says again. "John, tell me now, you can't lie to me."I just wish it was true" he says after awhile of silence. What's true? Then it clicks, he heard what my mother and I were talking about. "John half the things I said where true, but I don't know if what I feel is good enough for you, I don't know if its what you want me to feel right now." I say truthfully and look at the ground. He lifts my chin up and says "Its good enough. Trust me" he gives me a peck on the cheek and stands up and pulls out a pen in paper from his back pocket. "Here" he says as he hands it to me.

I quickly start to write.

Dear mom,

I love you so much you need to know that. But I love John a lot too. He loves me too. And its hard to explain but were running away. Not because of you, he likes you a lot but I want to go be free. Of everything start over I know that's what we were doing. But I want to try it with John. I love love love you. Please mom forgive me, but I need too.

Love Pierce

As tears start dropping on the page, John sits beside me and rubs my back. After awhile, of this he gets up and says I'll be in the front" he points out the window I nod. Knowing its time to leave, my mom for good. I slowly walk towards my mothers room, liking the feel of the carpet on my food. I walk through, her door and place the note on her night table. I lean over her and kiss her cheek and walk out. Praying its not for good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay, so I decided to continue. :))**

**Here's 3 things**

**1. I haven't read Underworld yet, so please don't compare my fanfic to it now that its out.**

**2. If you think my story line, is to far fetched message me, with ideas. **

**3. If anyone has a good title I could rename this fanfic, because I don't think "After Abandon" is a good title. Truthfully in the beginning I thought it would be a one-shot so I didn't bother me. But now it does. So if anyone has any ideas please message me. :))**

**This one is sadily shorter than most. Sorry **

**Okay, now READ! **

I slowly make my way down the long wooden staircase making sure to keep quiet. Since I've lived her even though it hasn't been long, I know which steps creak. The top, step and the bottom two. I skip the first step, slowly. As carefully as I can be, to not disturb my mothers sleep. Knowing my mother she'd probably have trouble sleeping after she reads my letter. I'm not trying to sound conceded, but the aftermath of my accident my mother never left my room. She literally dragged a dining room chair into my room, and sat there for a couple of weeks. And to cause her that pain, again for that I'm truly sorry.

A loud creak, takes me away from my thoughts. I look down, noticing now that I've stopped walking, to see a shadowy figure.

Thinking it was John, getting impatient with my slow pace and decided to fetch me. I don't

think to much of it. Well in till, the man I thought was John covers my mouth, with a small face cloth. Before I can register to scream, I'm slowly becoming sleepy. And in a couple seconds, I've been fully pulled under.

I wake up on a hard surface. What? Where am I? As I remeber slowly being pulled under. I start to freak, John did this? But quickly dismiss that though, John may seem wild but he'd never hurt me! I quickly pick myself up from the hard cold tiled surface. Without really looking around, I walked out of the room. I walk as queitly as possible not really knowing where I am. Everyonce and I while there'd be doors. Every time I passed a door, I'd tiptoe and make sure not to be seen through the small window. I turn right, why you ask? Well I'm right handed and it seem reasonable. I was in luck, as I walked down the hallway I heard voices booming of the walls. When I came close enough to hear prefectly, I stopped to listen. Hiding where I couldn't be seen and sadily where I couldn't see them.

"When will he be here?" I familiar asks, I don't look into it much my head is throbbing with pain.

"I don't know, soon I left a trail." A deep voice booms, over the other. A male, I'm certain. Probably the male I so dumbly mistaken for John.

"Good, we will finally be able to hurt him" the women says. She laughs a nasty laugh. Then I remember whose voice it belongs to. Grandma. Technology she isn't really my grandma, she's a furie wearing my grandma's skin. The deep, unmistakably male voice joins in of the laughter. My grandma quickly stops, and so does he.

She then begins "As long as Pierce doesn't find the journal, or uses that special necklace of hers which sadly can only be used a couple of times." She says bitterly. Journal? Whose journal, Johns? Was he hiding something from me?

Before my thoughts can progress, someone's grabbing my arm and hauling me forward through the arc doorway to the center of the room.

Which was big. I guess I was wrong about not being seen.

As I reach the center, the hallway opposite to the one I just came from, a man walks through. I laugh bitterly, thinking _great more unknown werido furies trying to kill me._ But once he comes out of the shadow I notice who it is.

JOHN.

I quickly look to the creepy, muscular kidnapper, and see that I was horribly wrong, how I had I thought that he was John when I was attacked. My captor is nothing, at all like John. He's shorter, his hair is dirty blonde, and with a scowl set upon his face. As he advances on me, with a silver blade in his muscular hand. I look towards John knowing, he's to far away, to help me. My captor was coming at me, slowly but surely and there was nothing John or I could do. I was going to die, I was sure of it.

I know, that this is it. My last real breath. I don't know how it will work once I'm dead. I wonder if its possible for them to kill me in the underworld. But I look at John for one last time, preparing myself for the knife that will be plunged into me in mer seconds.

I look back to John, as a tear slides down Johns face, but he soon wipes it automatically. I wait in silence knowing John can't do anything to save me. He's eyes are wide open searching for anything, to help me. He atempts to run at my soon to be killer, but gets pulled back by another man. As John struggles knowing its helpless, but still looking for a way to save me. But after a fail atempt at finding anything his eyes finnaly settles on me, his eyes showing love and sadness. His lips are moving, as if he's talking to himself. I look down at my necklace prepared to give it back to John. Remembering the conversation, I over heard knowing that this necklace is very special, and could only be used once. Hoping he'd find away, to stop the furies in the future. For me. As I unlock the chain, quickly and throw it to John.

Sadly since my hands where shaky, the beautiful necklaces outline shatters like an onion a layer being peeled off. I quickly flashes purple, the original color it is. And turns gray again mer feet away from my soon to be killer, and the guy that is holding back John. The man with the knife stumbles back gasping for air, and attempting to close his mouth. Soon a puff of black smoke, pours out of his mouth, and clouds over the now dead looking man. Seconds later, the black cloud disappears. I quickly look to John and notice the man that was holding him back was going through the same process. John rushes to me, after watching the man fall he quickly grabs my arm and whispers to me. "Are you okay?" Looking up and down looking for any visible cuts. I shake my head no.

We just stand there looking at each other. I was so happy, if it wasn't for the necklace I wouldn't be here. I smile, and quickly run towards the necklace which is now, smaller. Pick it up and I then turn to ask him what happened, but he quickly hugs me. Stopping any words that where about to be said. He then pulls my face to his, as his soft lips touch mine, I can feel a spark go through us from one to another. His hands soft on my cheeks and his lips tender. He slowly draws back, and looks me in the eyes.

We stare at each other for awhile, loving the way finally John shows all his emotions. I see happiness that I'm okay, and I touch of gilt because he loves me and to be loved by a death deity, makes me the top and probably the only person on the furies list. Sadly John breaks the silence and says

"Close your eyes." And just like before, John brings me to the underworld. But this times different. Yes, I want to go home. But right now, here in the underworld with John, could be home. For now at least.

**Sorry if it seems rushed. I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible. Also I'm going to be busy, I have a soccer tournament and have been practing all week. Including an exam. So it might be awhile for me to write more. **

**Was it good? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey everyone, im back! The reason why I didn't update was because I didn't know what to write next! But ive taken sometime to write an outline of how I want this fic to go.

I've also changed my writing style a lot since, being on Fanfiction. I've also wrote other stories, and I prefer writing in 3rd person. If you guys wante me to go back and rewrite each chapter in 3rd point of view, than just comment that. But honestly didnt think it mattered if i did or didnt becuase you guys already read it.

* * *

><p>Pierce found herself back in the underworld. Her body was damp with sweat, and she was shivering. Not shivering, no she was shaking. Her body fell on the floor, limp. Her chest was beating out of control, and a part of her was afraid it would burst. She pulled her knees to her chest, and rested her head on her knees. She patiently waited for the shaking to stop. This was the second time being flashed down into the underworld, and she could tell it was taking a toll on her body. Pierce slowly lifted herself up, and leaned on archery of the door-bedroom door- to keep herself up and steady. She searched around John's home, in search for him.<p>

"John!" Pierce yelled, moving out from his bedroom, and towards the open space that was his kitchen and living room. She found nothing. Pierces brows knitted together in concern.

"John!" She screamed once more, her eyes franctly searching for him. Sadly she came up empty handed. She slowly made her way towards his bedroom, her body was still sore from the flash down to the underworld, and from all that occurred today. She slowly dropped down on his bed, pulling the comforter up to her face. Breathing in the scent that was all him.

She would wait for him.

Pierce knew John wouldn't just leave her here all alone, if it wasn't for something big. She grimaced at the thought. Something big must have happened. She slowly slid up, so she was now setting upright, her legs crossed, and her back against the head board.

Pierces mind starting wandering as to were he could be. Than it started wandering to what had happened.

Giving her mom a goodbye letter.

Being taken.

Waking up in a strange place.

Her grandmother, and a beefy guy were her kidnappers.

There conversation about a book-

She recalled her grandmother talking about a journal. That they didn't want her to find it. Pierce jumped off the bed, her feet still aching but she didn't pause. She rushed towards John's bookshelf. It was large, and book lover would love to have it. It was dark wood, that was old and held a look of intelligence. Even if there was children books being held on that shelf, Pierce still believed that an out looker would believe the person who owned the shelf to be smart. Her eyes franticly took in all the titles of the books, searching for something in an journal binding. Her eyes raked the top shelf, and moved onto the next when she heard a boom sound coming from John's bedroom?

Pierce rushes to the noise, knowing who it had come from.

"John?" She asks, as she watches him lift himself up from the ground. He grunts, and nods at her before whipping his knees.

"Where were you?" She asks, her voice raising. John walks towards her, his steps loud, and large.

"I had to clean up the mess." He says, his head craned so they were in eye level of each other. His lips now mere inches away from hers.

"Oh," She says dumbfounded. She stared at him for a couple of more seconds before taking a step back.

"Are you okay?" John asked her. He stepped closer to her. His eyes on hers. She found that his façade was gone, and that his eyes where warm and soft. She nodded her head meekly, while biting her lip. John moved quick as lightening, and pulled her into a warm embrace. He slowly rubbed circles into her back, as she breathed in his scent.

"I'm so sorry," he said, pulling back a bit so she could look into his eyes. He searched hers, making sure she was really okay.

"It wasn't your fault," she said calmly pulling him back. "I'm fine," she whispered into his neck, after a couple moments of silence. Slowly but surely she stepped out of his arms, patting down her crumbled shirt, and sorting her self before looking up at him.

"What were you doing when I was gone?" He asked, his eyes glancing behind her.

"My grand- the furie possessing my grandmother- said something about a journal. And how she didn't want me to find it," she told him, her eyes searched his face. Hoping that maybe he'd know about said journal. Pierce frowned, when he arched his eyebrow in question.

"I thought, maybe, since she didn't want me to read it that it'd be important," She shrugged, but secretly hoping he'd understand her reasoning. Hoping he'd try and help her.

"I'll help you," he said nodding his head, before brushing past her and out into the living room.

* * *

><p>It had been an hour exactly when Pierce began to lose it.<p>

"Where could it be!" She screamed picking a book off of the shelf and throwing it towards the wall. She hated how weak she felt, and wanted this over with. Wanted the furie out of her grandmother. She didn't want to feel like this, and she wanted to be happy.

Why wasn't she aloud to be happy?

"Don't worry we'll find it," John assured. She watched as he made his way towards the thrown book, and placed it back onto the shelf.

"No I want it now!" She screamed, holding back tears of anger. She took the same book she had just thrown minutes ago, and chucked it at a lamp. John just stared at her as she dropped to the floor, banging her fists into the hard wooden floor. She knew she was being childish, but she didn't care.

"Pierce," John said slowly. Pierce looked up at him, and watched as he sat on the edge of his leather couch staring at her. "Lets make a deal," He said calmly.

Pierce picked her self up, and walked towards the leather couch. She was still frustrated but decided against another fit.

"What kind of deal?"

"I have many things from the past leader of the underworld," he said slowly staring into her eyes.

"What? Where?" She asked franticly. Apart of her wanted to jump up and slap him for not telling her before her little tantrum but decided that wouldn't help her.

"Locked away, but before I allow you to see it I want three days,"

"Three days for what?"

"I used a lot of my strength today, and need time to rest.

"What does that have to do with finding the journal?" Pierce asked, confused.

"No matter what, Pierce, there will be a big show down. And Ill need all my strength to protect you." He said, gently taking her hand in his. Stroking her hands soothingly.

'And what will we being doing for those three days?" She asked slowly, watching his hand making slow circles on hers.

Peirce felt Johns thumb on her chin, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'd like to take you on some dates, if you don't mind." All Pierce could do was nod her head yes, and smile.

A/N: Did you guys like it?


End file.
